<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiero Que Recuerdes..... by locaporloslibros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362296">Quiero Que Recuerdes.....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locaporloslibros/pseuds/locaporloslibros'>locaporloslibros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV), 魔道 祖师 - 墨 香 铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dolor, Fanservice, King siendo un ciego, M/M, Ram siendo un ciego x2, Reencarnación, Ruj es el nuevo traductor, Zhuiling siendo tiernos, vidas pasadas, Ōuyáng Zǐzhēn porque el niño merece todo el amor del mundo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locaporloslibros/pseuds/locaporloslibros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ram y King son estudiantes de ingeniería, muy pocas veces se han visto, pero cada vez que cruzan palabras, sienten una tristeza inexplicable.<br/>¿Lan Zhan?, en nuestras próximas vidas, ¿aún me amarás como ahora?- esa pregunta invade su memoria, el imaginar  que su esposo no lo ame en un futuro lo llena de miedo.<br/>Wei Ying, no importa el tiempo que pase, mi corazón siempre será el mismo, no importa el tiempo que pase, te pertenezco  solamente a ti-  esas sencillas pero poderosas palabras fueron suficientes para derretir el corazón de Wei wuxian.<br/>Una promesa de amor que traspasa vidas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duen Krisada Rattananumchok / Bon Sirikarnkul, Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara, King / Ram (mi ingeniero), Lan SiZhui/ Jin Ling, Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng, Lán Jǐngyí/Ōuyáng Zǐzhēn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, meak/boss (mi ingeniero)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia es de mi propiedad y solo se encuentra en este perfil y el de wattpad:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/241118387-quiero-que-recuerdes-wangxian-ramking</p>
<p>Si ven esta historia en otro perfil sin mi autorización es plagio!<br/>La idea para este fic son diversas imágenes de comparación entre ambas parejas (WangXian y Ramking), así como varios tik toks de este tipo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Todos los días son grises, mis mañanas carecen de vida, solía esperar con ansias el amanecer, sabia claramente la hermosa vista que debería al abrir mis ojos seria tu bello rostro adormilado, mi vista seria gloriosa, tener la dicha de despertar junto a ti, sentir tu calor junto al mío, saber que ese día vería tu bella sonrisa, el poder abrazarte, eran cosas tan cotidianas pero tan hermosas, y todo eso lo he perdido, tu ausencia me quema, nuestros hijos fingen estar bien, pero sus sonrisas no son iguales, tu hermano se ha vuelto más cerrado, apenas y sonríe a Xichen, Jin Rulan se ha convertido en un gran líder, aunque lo niegue, se que lloró en el funeral. A veces pienso en rendirme y acompañarte en tu descanso, pero las miradas se nuestros hijos hacen que reconsidere mi decisión, no creo que aporten perdernos a los dos. </em><br/>
<em>El jinshi * es silencioso, me parece oír tu bella voz, mi deseo de que vuelvas es muy grande, siento que mi corazón se ha vuelto a romper, no importa si tengo que esperar otros 13 años, o un milenio, seguiré amándote hasta la eternidad. Mis lágrimas sean secado, no tengo más para tirar, mi voz se ha perdido, mi razón de felicidad ha muerto, todo mi ser se siente vacío sin ti, tu ausencia lastima mi alma, no puedo describir la falta que me haces, solo soy un hombre el cual ha perdido el amor de su vida. </em><br/>
<em>No se donde te encuentras, no tengo respuesta en el guquin, se siente como un dejavú el volver a tocar para buscar tu alma.</em><br/>
<em>Apenas y distingo mi letra en esta carta, el temblor en mis manos ha empeorado. Mis sueños me atormenta, el recuerdo de aquella noche no para de repetirse en mi cabeza, se siente como si hubiera sido ayer, pero la cruel realidad de los años sin ti me persigue. </em><br/>
<em>Prometí cuidarte de todo, pero he fallado miserablemente, solo espero que hayas sabido cuanto te amo, me faltaron palabras para expresar mi amor, pero se que te comprendías mis acciones y miradas que demostraban mi amor hacia a ti. Siempre te esperaré y te prometo que te encontraré en nuestra próxima vida. </em><br/>
<em>Siempre tuyo, Lan Zhan</em>
</p>
<p>La figura de un hombre dentro de jinshi se puede observar desde lejos, una persona común vería a un hombre escribir con cara seria, pero si vieras con atención esa figura, podrás notar su temblor en el cuerpo, los ojos rojos, la ropa desarregladas que no verías en un discípulo Lan, si logras ver más de lo que muestra el clan, podrás notar el ambiente de tristeza que hay en Gusu, los discípulos no sonríen, las miradas de los juniors ya no brillan, pero todos saben que la persona que se encuentra en el jinshi es la que más ha sufrido, ha vuelto a perder a su alma gemela. <br/>
La muerte de el no es un tema indiferente al mundo de la cultivación, los chismes nuevamente la rodean, varios festejan, otros los sorprende, la mayoría no toman importancia. Pero pocos ruegan para que estas almas gemelas puedan reencontrarse en su próxima vida.</p>
<p>-Wei Ying, te encontraré y volveremos a estar juntos- la voz resuena en las paredes, la tristeza acompaña el sonido del guquin. <br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Una melena pelinegra se puede observar sobresalir de las cobijas, las lágrimas se asoman en sus ojos .</p>
<p>-P'Ram *, despierta-</p>
<p>-mmmm</p>
<p>-P'Ram, levante</p>
<p>-¿N'Ruj? *, ¿Qué estás haciendo?</p>
<p>-es tarde, mamá me mando a buscarte, llegarás tarde a tu primer día</p>
<p>La mirada que Ruj le da a Ram es suficiente para que sepa que algo malo pasa</p>
<p>-¿Por qué me ves así? <br/>
-Estabas llorando y diciendo "Wei Ying, por favor"</p>
<p>- ....</p>
<p>El silencio que da Ram es la repuesta a Ruj</p>
<p>-me voy<br/>
La puerta se cierra y Ram puede pensar en su sueño.<br/>
<em>"¿Quién eres Wei Ying? *</em></p>
<p>Notas: <br/>
P '(phi) es la manera de referirse a una persona mayor que tu con respeto en Tailandia. <br/>
N '(nong) es la manera de referirse a las personas menores que tu con respeto en Tailandia.<br/>
Jinshi: es la habitación de Lan Zhan</p>
<p>El es Ruj, el hermano menor se Ram</p>
<p>Nos leemos. 💙</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lamento la demora, aquí está el capítulo, disfruten.<br/>Aclaraciones:<br/>Para los diálogos estaré usando diagonales (-) si las oraciones no lleva dicho diagonal, significa que es parte de la narración.<br/>Los pensamientos de los personajes estarán en cursivas ( usjjejd)<br/>Al final de cada capítulo, si es necesario habrá un mini glosario para explicar algunas palabras en tailandés para mejor entendimiento, al igual de explicar algunos detalles que tomare de las historias originales de ambas series.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leer las notas finales</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Lan Zhan!<br/>
King despierta sobresaltado, la pesadilla que tuvo lo dejo aterrado, aun puede recordar un rostro serio pero hermoso lo veía intensamente con lágrimas en su cara, no entiende porque esa persona lo ve como si fuera lo más valioso que hay en el mundo, ni el porque le ruega que no haga ninguna locura.<br/>
Decide dejar a un lado sus pensamientos para alistarse, es el primer día del nuevo año escolar, y como es tradición de darles la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de su facultad.</p>
<p>-Buenos días mamá</p>
<p>-Buenos días King, te arreglarse demasiado, ¿acaso vas a ver a una hermosa joven?- el tono de picardía no pasa desapercibido</p>
<p>Un sonrojado King le contesta- mamá!, sabes que no tengo tiempo para eso, además hoy es el primer día para las nuevos y como un buen "Phi" debo verme presentable</p>
<p>-Déjame jugar un poco con tus nervios hijo, aun así, estas demasiado arreglado</p>
<p>-¿enserio?- puede que King sea un despistado pero el en el fondo sabia que ese día tenia que estar decente, tenía el presentimiento que algo podía ser relevante - no es nada mamá, solo quiero causar una buena impresión, además quiero lucir mejor que Ai' Bohn*</p>
<p>-No entiendo porque ustedes compiten mucho</p>
<p>-Es por diversión, como sea debo irme, nos vemos más tarde mama</p>
<p>-Cuídate</p>
<p>Después de la despedida, empieza a caminar hacia la universidad, una ventaja de vivir cerca y levantarse temprano. Decide llamar a su amigo, para localizar al tonto de Boss.</p>
<p>-Meak, ¿tu esposa* esta contigo?, no contesta el celular y tiene que estar presente en la ceremonia</p>
<p>-Sí, vino temprano, no tenía que desayunar y vino a mi departamento a comer</p>
<p>-A este paso terminarán viviendo en un solo departamento, los veo allá</p>
<p>-Sí <br/>
Antes de poder colgar, logró escuchar un grito</p>
<p>-Esposo!, ya le vas a dar de comer a tu adorable esposa?!*</p>
<p>King solo puede reir de las ocurrencia de sus amigos, un recuerdo le llaga demasiado vivido, el siente que en algún momento de su vida ha dicho algo parecido<br/>
<em>Debo estar loc</em>o</p>
<p>No tarda demasiado en llegar, puede observar a lo lejos a sus amigos, al igual que la mayoría del tiempo, se encuentra rodeados de muchas chicas, no era por presumir, pero además de ser guapos eran inteligentes, los chicos perfectos para tener una novia perfecta, aunque a ninguna le gustará de idea.</p>
<p>-P' Bonh, después de la presentación, ¿le gustaría ir a comer con nosotras?</p>
<p>-Lo siento Nong, debo quedarme a resolver algunos conflictos con los demás</p>
<p>-¿problemas?, habla por ti, Meak y yo iremos al cine</p>
<p>-Ai' Boss, tenemos que ayudar a los maestros</p>
<p>-Meak, ¿vas a dejar sola a tu esposa indefensa en el cine?</p>
<p>King llega sin duda llego momento correcto para hablar</p>
<p>-Boss, quieras o no tenemos que ayudar</p>
<p>-bien, pero cuando todos vayamos al cine tendrán que pagar todo lo que yo quiera</p>
<p>-En tus sueños<br/>
Un timbre que resuena en el instituto es suficiente para que todos vayan vayan sus posiciones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Antes que nada, debo pedir una disculpa por no actualizar, el borrador que tenia antes no me terminaba de convencer, por lo que decidí cambiarlo por completo. También quiero agradecerles por todos lo votos que ha recibido esta historia.<br/>Ahora si, algunas aclaraciones sobre este capítulo:<br/>Ai: se utiliza para referirte a las personas de tu misma edad. ( en la historia no siempre estará presente al inicio de los nombres, pero si se utilizará)<br/>Esposa: en la serie de My engineer, hay un chiste con respecto a la relación de Meakboss, se dice que Boss es la esposa ruidosa (no estoy segura si es asi), y Meak es el esposo silencioso, por lo que este chiste también estará presente<br/>"Esposo!, ta le vas a dar de comer a tu adorable esposa?!": en la serie a ninguno de los dos personajes les incomoda los apodos, incluso bromean con esto, principalmente Boss.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gusu Lan siempre ha sido una secta honorable, recta y justa, aunque en los últimos años era aún más famosa por tener en su poder al Patriarca Yilling, a pesar de que todos sabían que Wei Wuxian se encontraba casado con Lan Wangji, los rumores no paraban.<br/>Había dias en que las personas se reunían a "conversar" acerca de esto, las más molestas eran las damas, quienes creían que si no fuera por Wei Wuxian ellas hubieran sido las elegidas para casarse con el Lan menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Escuche que el Patriarca Yilling hechizo a Hanguan-jun, es la única manera de que el Segundo Jade este con el.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Es verdad, si Wei Wuxian no hubiera hechizado a Lan Wangji, el estaría casado con una mujer bella, de un gran estatus, no con una persona manchada de sangre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ustedes jovencitas quieren sufrir el enojo de Hanguan-jun, todo Gusu sabe que Lan Wangji ama profundamente al ex Patriarca, dicen algunas personas que algunos discípulos Lan, fueron testigos de como trataron de quitar el supuesto hechizo que tiene el Segundo Jade, incluso Lan Quiren estuvo presente, pero no hubo ningún hechizo, simplemente se enamoró de Wei Wuxian, deberían estar haciendo algo de provecho, si un discípulo Lan las escucha estarán en graves problemas señoritas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varias personas de Ciudad Caiyi eran cocientes del profundo amor que tenían la pareja, la manera en que se ven como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo, parecía que irradiaba un aura de romance en el aire. Ni era un secreto que ambos buscaban las maneras de demostrar su amor, no importara quien los pudieran ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En la profundidad de las nubes, se podía encontrar un ambiente de tranquilidad y silencio, pero a las fueras, específicamente en el jinshi, se podía escuchar las risas del joven ojigris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Lan Zhan!, ya lo hemos hecho tres veces, el pobre cuerpo de tu esposo no puede seguir el ritmo de su espléndido marido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Todos los días son todos los días</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Lan Zhan! , dejame descansar tan siquiera unos minutos, ya luego podemos seguir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mhm, marca tus palabras</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La manera de decir esas palabras, hizo que Wei Ying tuviera un ligero temblor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Lan Zhan?, en nuestras próximas vidas, ¿aún me amarás como ahora?- era increíble como podía cambiar la atmósfera por una simple pregunta. Wei Ying estaba cociente de lo que rumoreaba la gente, simplemente procuraba no mantenerse afectado, pero había palabras que atravesando lo profundo de su ser y lo hacían dudar, no se creía merecedor del amor que tenia Lan Zhan hacia el, pensaba que podía haber mejores personas que pudieran ser pareja del jade, una mujer que cumpliera con los requisitos de la secta Lan, que pudiera darle hijos. Su inseguridad salía a relucir, sabia que el Lan jamás lo dejaría, aunque el mundo dependiera de ello, Lan Zhan nunca se alejaría de el. Lo esperó por 13 años, lo esperó aun sabiendo que tal vez no regresaría. Sólo esperaba que en su próxima vida también lo amara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Wei Ying, no importa el tiempo que pase, mi corazón siempre será el mismo, no importa el tiempo que pase, te pertenezco solamente a ti- esas sencillas pero poderosas palabras fueron suficientes para derretir el corazón de Wei wuxian. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido antes, fue olvidada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Lan Zhan!, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así a la ligera?; mi pobre corazón no podrá resistir tanta devoción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Wei Ying merece aun más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Lan Zhan, te amo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yo igual amo a Wei Ying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un dulce beso selló por completo aquella eterna promesa de amor.<br/>Los suaves movimientos dieron pasa a algo más apasionado, pero el ruido de un golpe en la puerta los sacó de su burbuja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-WEI WUXIAN!, DEJA DE HACER COCHINADAS Y SAL A RECIBIR A JIN LING!<br/>El grito del Sandu Sheng Shou fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a todos en Gusu.<br/>La voz calmada de Lan Xichen fue suficiente para hacer reír a Wei Ying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Líder de la secta Jiang, esta prohibido gritar en el receso de las nubes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Jiang Cheng, deberías hacerle caso a tu esposo, no querrás que te castigue, ¿o si?<br/>Un despeinado Wuxian salió del Jinshi, su apariencia era la de un recién levantado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Cállate Wei Wuxian, será mejor que te apures, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No se cual es la prisa, Jin Ling ha de estar con Sizhui en la biblioteca o besándose en algún lado</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eso es lo que no quiero, tu hijo le quitará la inocencia a Jin ling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mi A-yuan es muy responsable, no hará algo como eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sí, como sea, será mejor que nos acompañes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Al final del capitulo hay aclaraciones!<br/>Importante leerlas!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>-Ram, ¿Dónde estás?, ya casi empieza la ceremonia de tu facultad</p><p>Ciertamente Ram nunca se imaginó que el primer día, (el más importante después de los exámenes), llegaría tarde, su plan era: levantarse temprano, desayunar con su familia, y caminar tranquilamente hacia la Universidad, nunca pensó que se despertaría tarde, que tomaría un solo vaso de Leche y saldría corriendo para que el autobús no lo dejara, y es aquí donde nos encontramos.</p><p>-Ya casi llego, desperté tarde y por eso me atrase</p><p>Era increíble como todo su perfecto plan se vino abajo por esa pesadilla y ahora tendría que tranquilizar a su mejor amigo para que no se preocupara.</p><p>-No te preocupes Duen, estaré ahí pronto</p><p>El silencio era una mala señal, sabía que su amigo tramaba algo y no era nada bueno.</p><p>-Descuida Ai' Ram, me encargaré de que llegues a tiempo</p><p>Sí el tono malicioso de su amigo le decía algo prefería no saberlo, tenía otras cosas en que pensar como las constantes pesadillas que tenía, casi siempre terminaba llorando o gritando a la nada, era algo sumamente extraño, ni los médicos podían explicar porque tenía estos sueños, sus padres se preocupaban por la manera en que su rostro se volvía en un semblante triste como si no deseara despertar y a la vez, pero tenia que mantenerse sereno por ellos.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>-<em>Wei Ying</em></p><p>Esa voz, la había escuchado antes, volteo por todos lados y no encontró a nadie, sus amigos no podían ser, Meak y Boss estaban ocupados platicando entre ellos, Bohn estaba coqueteando con su novio de medicina, Duen, no había manera alguna que sus amigos lo hayan dicho, además de que ninguno sabía de ese nombre en especial.</p><p>-Chicos, hey..... -ninguno le hacía caso-<br/>OIGAN!, ya va a empezar la ceremonia hay que alistarnos</p><p>-Ok, King, Tee, estarán a cargo de la presentación, mientras que Meak y yo seremos quien de inicio a las pruebas para los novatos*. Boss tu, solo compórtate, estarás a cargo de los castigos de los novatos*<br/>Todos habíamos entendido las órdenes de Bohn, este año se encargaba de manejar toda la iniciación de los de primer año. Era nuestra oportunidad para poder demostrar nuestra autoridad en la facultad era simplemente asombroso</p><p>-Bohn, después del evento ¿quieres ir a comer solos o vas a hacer una parrillada con los chicos?<br/>Duen siempre incluyéndonos, definitivamente era mejor que fuera el novio de Bohn, además de que sabíamos cocinar demasiado bien!</p><p>-Podemos comer todos juntos pero si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo en mi aparta..auch! ¿Por qué el golpe?</p><p>-Por decir esas cosas!</p><p>Y después de eso se fue, y con el, el buen humor de Bohn. <br/>En el fondo podía escuchar la voz de la profesora dando su típico discurso de bienvenida, y por alguna razón sentí que ese día cambiaría todo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>como podrán ver, la historia está en cierto desorden, es decir la historia del Ramking seguirá como tal una cronología, pero la historia del Wangxian no, verán, puede que en un capítulo (ejemplo el capítulo 1 sea tiempo después de la segunda muerte de Wei wuxian) y en otros sea tiempo antes de su muerte. (Sí vieron la serie de Until we meet again entenderán un poco este formato, porque básicamente el Wangxian seria el KornIn y el Ramking seria el DeanPharm (si me doy a entender?)<br/>2._ <br/>inicio a las pruebas para los novatos*. Boss tu, solo comportate, estarás a cargo de los castigos de los novatos*:<br/>En Tailandia es común que las universidades tengan ciertos eventos donde los estudiantes de grados superiores les pongan algunas "pruebas" a los novatos, ya sea por "X" motivo, por lo que si no hacen las pruebas en el tiempo que les dieron los superiores tendrán que cumplir un castigo.<br/>En la historia Bohn y Duen ya son pareja desde un inicio.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leer las notas finales</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-Ram!!!, por aquí!</p><p>El grito de su amigo fue lo suficiente alto para que todas las personas lo voltearan a verlo, procura no parecer intimidado por las miradas de los demás estudiantes, era vergonzoso que todos se si eran cuenta que había llegado tarde al primer día.</p><p>-Hola Duen, Ting, Phu, Tang, ¿esperaron mucho?- estaba molesto consigo mismo por hacer que sus amigos esperaran por el, siempre procuraba que estuviera a tiempo en eventos, detestaba la impuntualidad, su padre siempre le recordaba que debía causar buenas primeras impresiones.</p><p>-Para nada Ram, acabamos de llegar, tardamos en conseguir el horario de la facultad- se escuchaba claramente la voz enojada de Ting, detestaba tardar en un lugar más de lo que debía,  prefería ocupar ese tiempo en dormir o comer.</p><p>-Por eso te dije que teníamos que llegar temprano, pero alguien despertó tarde porque se fue de fiesta a noche- el reclamo por parte de Phu logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, sus amigos sabían como distraerlo de sus preocupaciones</p><p>-Eso no importa, Ram toma, es tu tarjeta, ya estas registrado, solo hace falta que tengas paciencia con los Phi, dicen que este año será supervisado por los 5 mejores seniors, por fortuna tenemos a uno en nuestro bolsillo -Ting dirige su mirada a Duen quien se encontraba buscando con la mirada a cierto superior de ingeniería.</p><p>-Ting!, sabes que no habrá distinción</p><p>-Si claro, como si P'Bohn no se muere por ti, por algo te estuvo rogando</p><p>Las voces de todos se quedaron en completo silencio y cada estudiante buscó su lugar, en un principio no entendía el cambio drástico del ambiente al su alrededor, pero al enfocar su mirada en la entrada del lugar, pudo identificar la llegada de los senior, quienes venían a dar su "bienvenida", no estaba muy contento con la clase de "novatadas" que se hacían en la universidad, su padre ya le había advertido que era una manera de enseñar la responsabilidad y el honor que tenían que llevar en alto en su estadía en la universidad, las pruebas que los obligaban hacer podían ser muy pesadas para varias personas, era claro porque todos se habían quedado en un profundo silencio, nadie quería hacer enojar a los superiores y sufrir las consecuencias.</p><p>-Gracias por sus palabras directora, puede tener confianza en que les daremos una buena bienvenida a los Nongs- Bohn, el bastardo novio de Duen, jamás le ha dado confianza ese tipo, se decía que era todo un mujeriego en su facultad, por lo que no estaba nada feliz de que fuera el novio de su amigo, pero después de ciertas pruebas pudo tener solo una mirada y ya.</p><p>-Bienvenidos Nongs!, como están viendo nosotros  seremos sus supervisores por lo que tendrán que respetarnos y obedecernos en todo- su tono de voz fue serio, logró causar la reacción esperada, muchos empezaron a tener miedo, sabían que venían las novatadas </p><p>-Cálmate Bohn, asustas a los nuevos, pueden estar calmados somos unos Phi muy generosos, por lo que los castigos no serán tan rudos, al menos que se lo merezcan- el chico que habló era de una estatura promedio, calculaba que era unos 10 centímetros más pequeño que él, aunque todos eran más pequeños que Ram, su cabello era de tono ligeramente castaño</p><p>-Para empezar hay que presentarnos, mi nombre es Tee, el tipo que hablo primero es Bohn-señaló al bastardo*- el que está en la esquina es Meak y Boss es el que está a lado, y por último esta King</p><p>Conforme iba mencionando a cada Phi iban levantando su mano en señal de reconocimiento, pero fue inevitable fijar su mirada en el ultimo chico, su primer pensamiento fue <em>"hermoso", </em>su apariencia era magnifica, su cabello negro estaba ligeramente largo que con el viento parecía la portada perfecta para una revista de modelos, su sonrisa, Dios!, era perfecta, sin siquiera notarlo le había prestado demasiado atención al chico, por lo que decidió desviar su vista, su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal, y lo que más le asustó fue el regreso de la nostalgia que solo ocurría en sus sueños.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"...tipo que hablo primero es Bohn-señaló al bastardo*": la razón por la que Ram siempre le dice así a Bohn, es que no le agrada ni un poco, cree que le lastimará el corazón a Duen por lo que le molesta que el sea el novio de su amigo y todavía que sea su superior.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leer las notas finales</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Los gritos desgarradores que alguna vez se escucharon en Cloud Reccess ya no estaban, solo había silencio, no escuchabas una risa tan característica, no había esa aura de alegría que traía una sonrisa a los discípulos.</p><p> En la biblioteca estaba un joven, escribía las reglas un y otra vez, se negaba a salir de ahí, sus ojos grises estaban ligeramente rojos, su ropa, que se encontraba impecable, no significaba nada a comparación de su rostro, no estaba la calidez, no había una sonrisa amable, solo existía, respiraba y ya, no tenía en vida en pocas palabras.</p><p>-A-yuan, por favor, tienes que dejar atrás esto, no ayuda a Hanguan-jun que tu estés así, por favor solo mírame- la súplica del joven de túnicas doradas no servía de nada, el ojigris no prestaba la atención a su alrededor</p><p>-Lan Sizhui!!!, tienes que parar, sabes que a él no le gustaría que estuvieras así</p><p>-Jin Rulan, no hables de él!, no sabes cómo me siento!</p><p>-Claro que lo sé!, toda mi vida estuve sin padres, los dos están muertos, tuve que pasar todos estos años escuchando como habían muerto, me juzgaron desde que tenía unos meses de vida!, se cómo te sientes, y créeme el odio y rencor no te ayudará, y menos te ayudará aislarte de todos</p><p>-Jin Ling, sé que tú también has sufrido y lamento haber sugerido otra cosa, pero yo..- el llanto no lo dejo seguir hablando, las lágrimas caían de su rostro, atrás quedó la fachada de un niño que no tenía sentimientos</p><p>-A-ling, ¿por qué?, me volvió a dejar, no pude hacer nada para salvarlo, ¿acaso no me quiere?, se fue y el me había prometido que estaría junto a mí- los gritos desgarradores provenientes de la biblioteca harían que cualquiera llorará en cuestión de segundos, fue cuestión de un solo minuto para que A-yuan abrazara con fuerza a su prometido</p><p>-Basta Sizhui, no te tortures más, él te ama, aunque no esté aquí contigo físicamente, por favor ya deja de alejarnos, quiero ayudarte a vivir con esto, soy tu prometido y ambos podemos salir de esto- el abrazo tomó más fuerza, era como si necesitará saber que el joven con la peonía dorada*</p><p>-Lo sé, pero ¿Cuándo dejará de doler?, todo aquí me recuerda a mamá* </p><p>-Nunca lo hará, solo tienes que aprender a vivir con ello, es parte de tratar de superar la perdida, dolerá, y jamás podrás sanar por completo, pero eso está bien, nunca es bueno olvidar a las personas, y más a las que amamos, solo debemos lidiar con el dolor para que no nos afecte</p><p>Las lágrimas eran demasiadas, sus ojos hinchados, la ropa desarreglada, dio paso al sueño del azabache, su respiración se fue calmando y solo quedó el rastro de un llanto.</p><p>-Te prometo que te voy a ayudar, se lo prometí a mi tío.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y aquí un capítulo triste (según yo)<br/>Espero y les haya gustado!</p><p>".....el joven con la peonía dorada": El símbolo de la secta LanlanJin es una peonía.<br/>"¿Cuándo dejará de doler?, todo aquí me recuerda a mamá": Sizhui no se dirigía a Wei Wuxian de esta manera por timidez, pero ahora dejó eso atrás</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leer las notas finales :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Jiang Cheng!, tranquilízate, sabes que Jin Ling se puede cuidar solo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Claro que lo sé!, yo lo críe!, en quien no confió es tu hijo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hey!, mi rabanito es un excelente hijo y discípulo, nunca le haría nada malo a Jin Ling, ¿verdad Lan Zhan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mhm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ves, mi bello esposo está de acuerdo conmigo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La silueta del lider Jiang se hacía cada vez más visible cerca de la biblioteca, cualquier discípulo que se encontrara cerca, se quitaba del camino para evitar recibir parte de la furia del lider.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Por favor, que estén decentes los niños" </span>
  </em>
  <span>el pensamiento de Wei Wuxian era un total contraste con lo que le dijo a su hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mhm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Lo se Lan Zhan, pero Jiang Cheng no conoce muy bien a nuestro rabanito, por eso es precavido</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de su breve conversación se dirigen a la biblioteca para poder evitar alguna tragedia, a su llegada la imagen que los recibió fue una donde Lan Sizhui estaba con varios pergaminos en sus brazos observando la conversación de Jiang Cheng y Jin Ling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No estábamos haciendo nada! solo ayudaba a Sizhui a terminar de ordenar los pergaminos, no hay nada de malo en eso- y para recalcar su enojo, rodó sus ojos- No entiendo porque siempre nos estás vigilando, ni que hiciéramos lo mismo que tú y el líder Lan hacen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Jin Ling!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Es la verdad tío, como sea, gritar está prohibido en el Receso de las nubes, y si nos disculpas, Sizhui vamos a comer a Ciudad Caiyi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con eso, tomó la mano de Sizhui, quien había terminado de ordenar todo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ahora, como primera prueba, todos ustedes tendrán que hacer 100 lagartijas sin descanso- se escucharon quejas- quien no lo haga, será castigado, y créanme no quieren que hagamos eso</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"maldito Bohn"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-Los estudiantes que no sean de ingeniería, les pedimos que TODOS, salgan de aquí, la bienvenida es solo para los de nuestra facultad- ahora mi primera buena impresión del chico de pelo negro se fue a la basura era demasido..... Burlesco</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿y bien?, ¿Qué esperan?, empiecen a hacer las lagartijas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-P, ¿las chicas también tenemos que hacerlos?- una chica, muy bajita, estaba a dos personas de mí, pero a nadie ignoró el tono coqueto que utilizó, <em>"genial, ahora ella se salvará por ser linda con aquel chico" </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span>SoyP'King, y para tu mala suerte, todos, incluyendo chicas lo van a hacer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Pero P', somos chicas, ¿Por qué lo haríamos?- prácticamente se estaba llamando débil, solo faltaba que fuera hacia los senior y sentarse con ellos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Exactamente, son chicas, no son débiles, pueden hacer esto y más, así que te pido que guardes silencio y te pongas a hacer las lagartijas, si no quieres correr 45 vueltas a la cancha de la facultad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La chica entendió el mensaje y prefirió guardar silencio. Los P' dieron un silbido y todos empezamos a ser lo que nos pidieron.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En wattpad, agregue un separador para diferenciar ciertas escenas y tiempo, pero como apenas estoy empezando aquí en Ao3 no se si aquí se puedan adjuntar, por lo que la manera de separar esto será así:</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Así que espero y me haya sabido explicar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leer las notas finales :)<br/>Disfruten el capítulo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Entonces busquen la maner.. ah!, Ai'King!- el chico de cabello negro azabache, le había dado un golpe en la cabeza, y traía una sonrisa chica, <em>"por lo menos cayó al idiota" </em>Después de 8 horas de novatadas, terminó el primer día de la iniciación de los nuevos, apenas era el primer día y Ram ya podía sentir el cansancio, sus brazos no dolían tanto por tener practica en el boxeo*, pero eso no quita la leve molestia, y más en sus piernas, solo quería llegar a su casa con sus padres y hermano, cenar y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero tal parece que hoy tendría mala suerte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Novatos!, mañana deben estar a las 7 de la mañana para poder continuar con su iniciación</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-P-ero, Phi, mañana las clases inician a las 7</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ai'Bohn!, no exageres- después de eso, volteo a vernos- tranquilos, mañana después de sus clases de la mañana, vendrán acá y seguiremos con la iniciación, pero no toleraremos que lleguen tarde, sus clases terminan a las 12 del día, a las 12:10 ya deben estar acá y con el uniforme que se les dará mañana, ahora todos pueden irse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hasta luego Phis- todos hicieron un wai* y procedieron a irse, Ram solo esperaba poder llegar rápido a su casa para poder descansar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hey Ram!, ¿ya te vas?- Duen fue con él mientras que dejaba atrás a su novio quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de burla, Ram solo lo ignoró</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Bien, pero ve con cuidado, me dices si llegas a tu casa- Duen no necesitó una respuesta verbal, solo lo miró y entendió todo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asintió la cabeza y se fue, solo escuchando un "Adiós N'Ram", realmente detestaba a ese tipo.</span>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <span>-Bohn, ten cuidado o ese chico se llevará a tu novio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Quién?, ¿N'Ram?, estás loco, ese tipo ve a Duen como a su hermano, incluso me amenazó con utilizarme como saco de boxeo si lo lastimo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Bien... lo que tu digas Bohn</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Así que te llamas Ram"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-King, ¿por qué intercediste por los nuevos?- Meak lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Era algo injusto, no pueden faltar a clases el primer día escolar, pero mañana, llorarán por los castigos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ay!, King es malo con los nuevos, y pensar que una chica le coqueteo en pleno castigo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mejor cállate Boss, además hay que darnos prisa, mi mamá dijo que P'Kumfah* ya casi sale de su casa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Bien, será mejor que nos apuremos, Nong's, ¿vienen con nosotros?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No Phi, debemos estudiar, además hay que llevar a Phu* a su casa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ok, nos vemos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hasta luego </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boxeo: dentro de la serie, Ram desafía a Bohn a una pelea de boxeo en la cancha de la facultad como la prueba final para poder salir con Duen</p><p>Wai: es la manera en que se despiden o saludan a las personas con respeto:<br/>Phu: es amigo de Ram y estudia ingeniería al igual que él, básicamente van en el mismo salón<br/>P'Kumfah: es la hermano mayor de King, está casada y tiene dos hijos, aunque loe encanta shippear a los hombres</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Para llorar más, escuchen la canción</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBRZwQ2eucU">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBRZwQ2eucU</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-WEI YING!, NO LO HAGAS!, por favor</p><p>-Lan Zhan, debes dejarme ir, no te lastimes más</p><p>-Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, por favor no me dejes</p><p>Lágrimas, gritos y suplicas se escuchan en ese bello pero frío paisaje, las figuras con vestimentas negro y blanco se distinguen a lo lejos, el rostro que siempre mantenía una sonrisa ahora solo existía una mirada de tristeza y dolor, la promesa de amor eterno fue rota, nuevamente no pudo cumplir sus promesa, había jurado estar a su lado, que no lo volvería a dejar, que no sería quien provocara sus lagrimas, pero nuevamente falló.</p><p>-Por favor, Lan Zhan, te amo más que a mi vida, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar y no podía permitir que mueras, por favor deja ir</p><p>-Estoy muerto, quiero que vuelvas</p><p>Esos ojos tan bellos, de un color único, que brillaban como si fueran el sol ahora solo se reflejaba la tristeza, y la ira por la muerte de su amado, las manchas de las lágrimas, sus manos lastimadas y su voz, esa bella voz solo podía repetir lo mismo...</p><p>-Vuelve</p><p>Un suave roce de labios, una caricia en la mejilla y fue lo suficiente para terminar de romper al hombre</p><p>-Lan Zhan, promete que serás fuerte, que no vas a caer, por nuestros hijos, debes de estar con Sizhui en su boda, debes de ser fuerte por mi</p><p>-No, Wei Ying, no</p><p>-Prométeme que nunca me buscarás en esta vida, tuve mi segunda oportunidad y lo ame por permitirme estar contigo, pero ambos sabemos que no podré regresar, al menos no en esta vida</p><p>-No, Wei Ying, por favor....</p><p>-Solo prométemelo</p><p>-Yo..... lo haré</p><p>-Pero por favor no me olvides, no soportaría la idea de que me olvides, se que suena egoísta pero no me cambies, te amo, pero no deseo compartirte con nadie</p><p>-Te prometo que incluso te amaré en nuestra próxima vida, Wei Ying, te amo, siempre lo haré</p><p>-Lo sé, y te prometo que te buscaré para que podamos volver a estar juntos</p><p>Con un último beso, ambos corazones se rompieron, su otra mitad estaba lejos, y no había nada que pudieran hacer, un hasta pronto que sabía a un adiós. El bellos paisaje fue reemplazado por las paredes del jinshi, las lágrimas caían y aquella sensación de vacío permanecía, el amargo recuerdo del adiós, porque sin importar cuanto llorara, suplicara, no volvería a tener una respuesta del guquin.</p><p>Esa era la despedida, y su juramento se cumpliría, pero ahora solo podrían llorar. Porque su amor, es fuerte, pero el destino es cruel, y ambos lo conocen muy bien. Porque no pueden detener el tiempo y ser felices, el final llegó, su amor perdió contra el destino, su amor vive pero ahora no pueden demostrarlo, porque nuevamente, la muerte los separó.</p><p>-Wei Ying!, yo nunca podré olvidarte</p><p>La lluvia comenzó, el dolor sigue, las lágrimas caen y un corazón se siente incompleto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No estoy llorando, se me metió un "PORQUE?!" al ojo.<br/>Espero y lo puedan disfrutar, la canción es: "Meet for love", pertenece al ost de la serie Until We Meet Again, en el canal de Studio Wabi Sabi, se encuentra el video oficial y contiene la traducción, aunque preferí ocupar el video que les puse en multimedia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una rápida aclaración antes de que lean:<br/>Cuando estén hablando en ingles se representará de la siguiente manera: <br/>-Hola Ram... <br/>No esperen que realmente este ingles porque yo no hablo ingles (más que nada flojera xd), por lo que solo se pondrá subrayado y en cursiva para que sepan que están hablando el ingles, ya todo lo demás será en tailandés (recuerden que Ram y King son tailandeses, aunque Ram es mestizo, ya luego verán) sin más que agregar disfruten!</p><p>También leen las notas finales</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de regresar de la facultad, Ram entraba a su casa con la esperanza de dormir hasta el día siguiente. Todo su cuerpo dolía, los seniors se habían excedido en las pruebas, ni siquiera practicando el boxeo sentía el dolor que sentía en ese momento.<br/><em><span class="u">-Hola Ram, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Bien madre, ¿y tú?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Alegre de que bebé ya está en la universidad, prepare tu platillo favorito</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Gracias madre, ¿y Ruj?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Está en su cuarto, en un momento baja</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Mhm, ¿papá no ha llegado?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-No, sigue en la oficina, tal vez llegue tarde</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Ayuda a su madre a arreglar la mesa para que puedan comer, el delicioso aroma de Phad thai* llegaba hasta la segunda planta de su casa, después de ayudar a su madre, se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse y a hablar a su hermano menor.</p><p>-N'Ruj, ya hay que comer</p><p>-Ok, P'Ram!, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?</p><p>Su hermano salió apresurado de su habitación para alcanzarlo, seguía usando su uniforme de secundaria y su cabello estaba despeinado, probablemente por culpa de su madre.</p><p>-ohhh, ocurrió algo ahí ¿verdad?</p><p>Dirigió su mirada a él y lo ignoro para bajar a la cocina.</p><p>-P'Ram!, sé que ocurrió algo y lo voy a descubrir!</p><p>Siguió ignorando a su hermano hasta poder llegar a la mesa, su madre tomo asiento y empezó  servir su comida.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Coman</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span class="u">-Sí madre,  buen provech</span></em>o</p><p>Después de presentar sus respetos se dispusieron a comer, pasaron su comida sin ninguna charla por petición de ciertas normas que hay en la familia de sus padres:<br/>Su familia materna les prohíbe;<br/>●Hablar al comer<br/>●Dormir después de las 10<br/>●Correr dentro de la casa<br/>●Gritar<br/>Mientras que la familia de su padre les prohíbe:<br/>●Tener relaciones antes del matrimonio (regla que se agregó por un incidente pasado que Ram desearía olvidar)<br/>●Comer de más  (a excepción de fechas especiales)<br/>●Hablar a espaldas de los demás  (algo justo si le preguntan a Ram)<br/>●Levantarse después de las 5 de la mañana (cosa que le sirve en la escuela pero que su hermano detesta)<br/>Y podría seguir, son demasiadas que deben obedecer cuando este su padre, aunque  a veces haga la vista gorda.</p><p>Su familia era un poco rara en varios aspectos, e incluso puede ser un tanto conservadores, aunque esto es culpa de sus antepasados, ¿Por qué tenían que tener como 8 mil reglas?, definitivamente su antepasados chinos eran extraños.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Ram, voy a ir a un vivero*, quiero comprar una flores que vi el otro día ¿Puedes acompañarme?, Ruj debe hacer una tarea en equipo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Claro, solo me cambiare de ropa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Mhm</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por su apoyo y realmente espero que se la hayan pasado bien y que este año sea mucho mejor para todos!<br/>Vivero: son esos lugares donde hay plantas y puedes ir a compra los,  aunque también se llaman botánica <br/>Phad thai: es una comida tradicional de Tailandia, básicamente está conformado por: a base de tallarines de arroz con huevos, salsa de pescado, pasta de tamarindo, pimiento rojo, algunos brotes de soja (que es la germinación de soja), camarones, pollo o tofu. Está decorado con cacahuates tostados y picados, y cilantro. Algunos expertos coreanos utilizan dos tipos de salsa de soja. Se sirve habitualmente con una rodaja de y el de esta fruta se añade al plato como condimento. En puede ser servido decorado con una flor de plátano, azúcar de palma y chile tostado en polvo.<br/>Fuente: Wikipedia</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Extra Capítulo 8: BohnDuen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por favor lean las notas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de la iniciación de los novatos, Bohn estaba guardando sus cosas cuando la chica que había coqueteando antes como King se le acercó de manera "coqueta".</p><p>-Sawadee kha P'Bohn* - haciendo el wai, la chica se dirigía a Bohn con un tono demasiado empalagoso, incluso su perfume era asqueroso, al olfato de él, nada que ver con su bello novio.<br/>-Sawadee krap*, ¿qué ocurre Nong?<br/>-Solo quería saber si no desea ir a comer conmigo, ya sabe cómo una cita<br/>-Oh!, bueno, gracias por la oferta pero no gracias, a mi dulce novio no le gusta que salga con chicas<br/>-¿novio?!<br/>-Así es, ¿algún problema? - la chica tembló y negó rápidamente <br/>-Claro que no Phi, entonces, ¿porque no salimos como amigos?<br/>-Aunque MI novio pueda, ambos debemos estar en otro lado, así que adiós!<br/>La chica se fue molesta por ese magnífico rechazo y yo solo podía ver embobado a mi bello novio<br/>-Duen, ¿acaso estás celoso?<br/>-¿yo?, claro que no!, solo estoy... Checando que no lleguemos tarde a la casa de P'King<br/>-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas Duen<br/>Con un golpe en mi brazo, nos dirigimos a mi coche rumbo a la casa de King<br/>-Bohn <br/>-¿si?<br/>-¿P'King conoce a Ram?<br/>-No creo, nunca hemos salido todos juntos, ¿porque?<br/>-Ram veía mucho a P'King como si tratará de hablarle<br/>-¿Ram? , ¿El mismo que solo dice "Mhm"?, lo dudo <br/>-Hey!<br/>Y con eso ambos terminaron la conversación <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Estos extras son como mini especiales sobre una pareja, en este caso le tocó al BohnDuen,  no es necesario que lo lean pero puede que haya cositas  interesantes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leen las notas finales :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Su hermano salió al fin de su casa después de varios minutos ahí adentro<br/>-......<br/>-Ya sr P', pero siempre hay que esta arreglados, que tal y te encuentras al amor de tu vida en el super<br/>-<em><span class="u">Niños, hay que apurarnos, la tienda está algo lejos, además Ruj ira a hacer tarea después de esto. Ram</span></em>, ¿<em><span class="u">puedes manejar?</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Sí madre</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Perfecto, Ruj, sube al auto</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Claro mamá</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Los tres suben a la camioneta de la familia, Ram se asegura de verificar la dirección del vivero para poder llegar rápido, puede escuchar como su madre molesta a su hermano por ir muy arreglado, le hace preguntas acerca del motivo y su hermano niega todo. Su vista se encuentra en el camino, después de algunos minutos, llegan a su destino final, busca un lugar donde estacionarse, su madre se ha adelantado junto a su hermano mientras el encuentre un espacio libre.<br/>Logra encontrar un espacio, y al fin puede estacionarse, revisa  un poco de su celular para verificar su horario de las clases, en eso nota una publicación de su amigo.</p><p>15:56 pm: @KrisadaDuenHaw<br/>;)</p><p>La imagen era de el y los seniors en una especie de fiesta, realmente se veía que había un buen ambiente, por una parte quería ir, era una oportunidad de evitar que los Phis tuvieran mala impresión de el por culpa de Bohn, no es que odiara a ese tipo, simplemente no le agradaba, sus amigos solían bromear diciendo que era como un padre sobreprotector odiando al novio de su hijo, y era verdad, Duen era como su hijo y por esa sencilla razón no toleraba a su "novio" era su deber cuidar de su amigo.<br/>Salió del auto después de unos minutos, la campana en la entrada de la tienda suena en el momento en que este abre la puerta, busca a su madre por los largos pasillos del lugar, había demasiadas plantas, cada una era diferente, era como los perros, había distintas razas, eso le agradaba, en el fondo se podían escuchar conversaciones y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, su mirada se posó en una planta en específico, un loto, era difíciles de mantener vivos, su madre había trata de salvar uno hace tiempo pero aun así murió, era raro que estuvieran en buen estado y pudieran sobrevivir, entendía porque la gente quería tanto esas plantas,  eran extrañas pero igualmente hermosas, su padre contaba una historia de sus antepasados acerca de los lotos, una historia de amor trágica que era representada por conejos y lotos, extraño pero real según el, esta historia vivía desde muchas generaciones atrás, y las contaban como manera de mantener vivo el recuerdo de ese amor, absurdo si le preguntan a Ram. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó al momento de girar chocando con alguien más.</p><p>-Lo lamento<br/>-Lo lamento</p><p>Ambas voces se escucharon, por unos eternos instantes, el mundo dejo de girar, el ruido cesó y Ram podía jurar que una luz iluminó a aquella persona, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza mientras sus ojos querían llorar, el otro sujeto no estaba mejor, sentía como su alma se hubiera ido y fuera alguien más quien ocupará su cuerpo, era la única explicación para su deseo de saltar sobre aquel hombre y abrazarlo hasta nunca soltarlo, ambas miradas chocaban, no fue hasta que la chica encargada de la tienda los interrumpió.</p><p>-Nong, aquí están las semillas que había encargado</p><p>El chico rápidamente desvió su mirada de Ram y la posó a aquella mujer, fue hasta ese momento que Ram lo pudo reconocer, era el P' de su facultad!, el mismo que había castigado a la chica coqueta.</p><p>-Gracias tía*</p><p>King estaba a punto de hablar con aquel chico, pero al momento de voltear, el chico ya no estaba, su mirada buscó por todos lados pero no lo encontró, con un suspiro de resignación salió de la tienda sin percatarse de los ojos cálidos que lo siguieron en todo su camino.</p><p>-Ram!, mamá ya terminó de comprar las flores, está pagando, ¿ya me puedes llevar a la casa de Zhuo?</p><p>-mmh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tía: En Tailandia, para referirse a las personas mayores que uno, se les dice tío/tía como manera respetuosa, no tiene que estar relacionados en familia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disfruten :)<br/>Había olvidado comentarles, cuando ponga esto:<br/>-....<br/>Significa que la persona está en silencio, mayor, mayormente será para Lan Zhan y Ram así, espero y les guste</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favor de ver las notas finales</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-P'Ram, ¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas hablando?<br/>
-....<br/>
-¿lo conoces?<br/>
-....<br/>
-¿es tu amigo?, ¿amigo de P'Duen?, ¿es tu novio?<br/>
-N'Ruj<br/>
-Ahora si me hablaste, ya dime quien es, no te había visto tan...¿ilusionado?<br/>
Ram solo día una pequeña mirada a su hermano para saber a qué se refería su insistencia sobre lo que paso con aquel chico.<br/>
-Sí se hubieran visto entenderías porque te insisto. Parecían dos enamorados que se acaban de reencontrar!!!<br/>
-Patético<br/>
-P'Ram!!!, ya dime!<br/>
Ram solo le di una pequeña mirada a su hermano y decidió ignorarlo por el resto del camino. Ruj permaneció callado y mentalmente haciendo teorías sobre aquel chico.<br/>
<em><span class="u">-Ruj, no presiones a tu hermano</span></em><br/>
<em><span class="u">-Esta bien mamá</span></em></p>
<p>El trayecto fue silencioso después de eso, su mente seguí tratando de saber por qué había huido del lugar, solamente huyó, y dejó ahí a su superior, realmente estaba muerto, probablemente se vengaría de el en las pruebas por aquella falta de respeto, solo le queda esperar y prepararse para su castigo.</p>
<p><em><span class="u">-Ruj, me hablas cuando hayas terminado tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo?<br/>
-Si mamá, no te preocupes, estaré bien<br/>
-Ok, cuídate<br/>
</span></em>-N´Ruj<br/>
-¿Si P´?<br/>
-Cuídate<br/>
-Lo haré</p>
<p>Se quedó unos momentos esperando que su hermano entrará a la casa de su amigo, notó como la Señora Bunmi* le saludaba a lo lejos dándole a entender que cuidaría bien a su hermano, volvió su vista al camino para regresar a casa, su madre estaba viendo por la ventana en un silencio muy cómodo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Oh, ¿me extrañaron preciosas?, volví de la tienda con una nueva hermana, espero y la reciban bien — empezó a hablar con sus pequeñas hijas e hijos, sus diminutas plantas que estaban en el pasillo de entrada, acaricia y alagaba a cada una para ir a la mesa y dejar las cosas que no necesitaría, fue a su habitación encerrándose para acomodar en una linda maceta a la nueva integrante de su familia, con delicadeza acomodaba cada parte de la maceta, decoraba y trasplantaba como si fuera a romperse, de momento recordó al sujeto con el que chocó en la tienda, este le parecía familiar pero no podía recordar de donde, sintió su rostro encenderse al recordar como su cuerpo parecía querer saltar sobre aquel hombre, lo peor es que no tenía alguna excusa!, solo su mente como si alguien lo pateara y se adueñara de su cuerpo, aunque el hombre ciertamente era guapo, demasiado guapo, y su cuerpo era…..</p>
<p>-En que estás pensando King!!!, solo lo viste una vez, ¡UNA VEZ! agh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Al fin!, lamento tanto la tardanza!, he estado ocupado con la escuela y mis ideas sobre el fic cambiaron demasiado, más que nada porque no sabía cómo desarrollar mejor el hilo de la historia del RamKing (pero si como hacer los capítulos tristes del WangXian jaja), pero ahora tengo una idea para el desarrollo, por un momento dije: “mejor la cancelo”, pero mi momento de lucidez me dijo que no así que aquí está, nuevamente una disculpa. Gracias por sus votos, vistas y comentarios!, realmente los aprecio y me dan ganas de seguir el fanfic. Gracias!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lean las notas finales</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Joven doncella, si sigues así harás un hoyo en el suelo</p>
<p>-¡Cállate!</p>
<p>-Pero es la verdad</p>
<p>-Tú!</p>
<p>El ruido de la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta fue lo que desconcertó a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban dentro de ella, el líder del Clan Jiang se había quedado estático al ver a su sobrino portar aquellas prendas rojas, su boca se había quedado abierta y sus ojos parecían vidriosos.</p>
<p>-Jiujiu *, ¿Qué ocurre?</p>
<p>-Err, yo mejor voy a ver a Zizhen los dejo - con una reverencia, Jingyi salió de la habitación al notar que el líder del Clan parecía un punto de llorar.</p>
<p>-Si vienes a decir que Lan Sizhui no es la mejor opción a pesar de que tu estas casado con un Lan, déjame decirte ..</p>
<p>-Eres idéntico a tu madre</p>
<p>Rulan quedó en completo shock al escuchar aquellas palabras de su jiujiu, su cerebro parecía que colapsado con esa oración.</p>
<p>-Tu madre estaba tan hermosa el día que se casó con tu padre, su maquillaje resaltaba sus bellos ojos, estaba tan nerviosa, creía que tu padre se arrepentiría de estar con ella, pero no fue así, y aquí estás, luciendo exactamente como ella , con el traje, el peinado, luces exactamente como tu madre cuando se casó</p>
<p>-Jiujiu, yo ...</p>
<p>-No llores, arruinarás todo el maquillaje, solo quería decirte que ella debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que Zixuan, además de… ¡Rulan! ¿Qué haces ?!</p>
<p>-Gracias jiujiu, yo aprecio esto - el abrazo que le daba el castaño se tornó aún más fuerte</p>
<p>-De nada mocoso, ahora deja de llorar que no te críe para estar nervioso por cosas como estas, aunque odio decirlo, Lan Sizhui parece bueno, pero nunca será lo suficiente bueno para ser tu esposo, pero tú lo elegiste, todos ustedes son pésimos en elegir a sus parejas, incluso el idiota de…</p>
<p>-¿Daiju? *</p>
<p>-Sí, él</p>
<p>-Primera reverencia ante el cielo y la tierra</p>
<p>Aquellos novios estaban a punto de estar unidos para toda la eternidad, y estaban más que dispuestos.</p>
<p>-Segunda reverencia ante los padres</p>
<p>Lan Sizhui volteó a ver a su padre, y aquella placa “ <em>Wei Wuxian”,</em> su cuerpo se inclinó ante ellos con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que su madre, donde quiera que esté, estaría sonriendo por él.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Él está muy orgulloso de ti Sizhui, jamás olvides que tu madre te ama, y que él está viendo en alguna parte como cumples tu felicidad"</span> </em>
</p>
<p>“Madre, te prometo que cuidaré de A-ling con mi vida, y que seré feliz, gracias, gracias por ser mi madre”</p>
<p>Jin Ling veía con una pequeña sonrisa la placa con los nombres de sus padres, su jiujiu estaba a un lado de estás, después de todo él lo habría criado como si fuera su hijo, y  era feliz con eso.</p>
<p>“Madre, padre, prometo hacerlos sentir orgullosos de mí, ser feliz como ustedes lo fueron, gracias.”</p>
<p>“Daijiu, prometo hacer feliz a A-yuan, amarlo hasta el último día de mi vida y serle fiel, gracias, por todo, gracias”</p>
<p>-Tercera reverencia entre los novios</p>
<p>Lan Sizhui sonrió tan grande que Jin Ling pensó que estaba soñando, su sonrisa fue cubierta por su velo, ambos se inclinaron siendo oficialmente esposos ante el cielo, sus padres y ellos, se pusieron de pie y sellaron su nueva vida con un pequeño beso que expresa su felicidad al estar con su alma gemela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jiujiu: según internet, es el término para decir tío</p>
<p>Daiju: Tío mayor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Extra Capítulo 7: Zhuiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disfruten ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos jóvenes maestros estaban paseando entre las calles de ciudad Caiyi después de almorzar, el castaño tenía un fuerte sonrojo al tener su mano unida a la de su pareja, su mirada estaba en el frente ignorando algunas miradas de doncellas envidiosas y viejos chismosos.</p>
<p>-A-ling, ¿regresamos ya a Cloud Recess?</p>
<p>-No, mi jiujiu querrá romperme las piernas una vez que lleguemos</p>
<p>-Asumiré el castigo por ambos</p>
<p>-¡No hace falta! Mi jiujiu siempre me amenaza pero jamás me hace algo, además Hanguang-Jun no puede castigarte, pediste permiso para salir conmigo</p>
<p>El pelinegro simplemente veía embobado a su novio, notando pequeños detalles, como el sonrojo del menor, sus ojos brillosos, que su mano se aferraba con fuerza cada vez que alguna doncella trataba de acercarse a él, su ceño fruncido al hablar sobre el mal humor de su tío</p>
<p>-A-ling</p>
<p>-¿Qué?</p>
<p>-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?</p>
<p>Rulan tenía su boca completamente abierta tratando de procesar aquella propuesta del mayor que lo había sorprendido por completo, su mirada empezó a buscar alguna muestra de que aquello era una broma, una muy fuerte.</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué?! T-uu, quieres que mi jiujiu te asesine</p>
<p>-¿Eso es un no?</p>
<p>-¡NO!, Quiero decir, yo….creí que los Lan era románticos</p>
<p>-¿A-ling?</p>
<p>-Te diré mi respuesta cuando hagas algo que me quite el aliento</p>
<p>-Pero…</p>
<p>-No cuenta hoy!, debes impresionarme, con algo lindo como…</p>
<p>-¿esto?</p>
<p>Los ojos cafés se abrieron al notar que estaban en un jardín a un lado de la entrada secreta que usaban cada vez que salín sin autorización, pero su mirada se enfocó en un pequeño espacio en donde estaba plantado algunas peonías y lotos, que increíblemente estaban vivas, el paisaje parecía ser sacado de un poema, volteo buscando a su novio pero estaba completamente solo, empezó a buscarlo con su mirada encontrándolo al otro lado del jardín con un ramo de sus flores favoritas</p>
<p>-A-ling, sé que probablemente deseabas algo más grande, y que no soy digno de tener tu amor, mucho menos de ser tu esposo, pero si me permites, te haré la persona más feliz que exista en el mundo, te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida, buscarte y encontrarte en muestra siguiente vida para volver a amarte te prometo qu..</p>
<p>Su discurso fue interrumpido por un par de labios que se habían posado en los suyos, un par de manos agarraban con fuerza el cuello de su túnica presionándolo aún más al cuerpo ajeno.</p>
<p>-Si te atreves a arrepentir el día de nuestra boda te juro que te perseguiré para vengar Lan Sizhui</p>
<p>-¿es un sí?</p>
<p>-Claro que lo es</p>
<p>Sus brazos elevaron en el aire al joven de la túnica dorada dándole la sonrisa más feliz que tenía</p>
<p>-Gracias A-ling, no sabes lo feliz que soy</p>
<p>Sus manos desataron aquella cinta tan importante pasándolo delicadamente en las muñecas de su ahora prometido dándole un beso en el torso de sus manos</p>
<p>-T-uu, eres un desvergonzado Yuan</p>
<p>Y con un beso en aquel jardín especial, su compromiso oficialmente estaba hecho</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Aclaraciones!<br/>Este es mi primer fanfic bl, tengo otro que es de Percy jackson  pero no he podido continuarlo,  por lo que este es prácticamente mi primer historia.</p>
<p>Ram y King son dos personajes que pertenecen a la serie de My engineer. Esta pareja tiene un libro el cual se llama "My space" de la autora Mommae.<br/>Los personajes de Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenecen.<br/>Trataré de actualizar constantemente </p>
<p>Probablemente la historia tenga como máximo 12 capítulos.  No se si en un futuro sean más, o se reduzcan los capítulos.<br/>La historia tiene un formato de flashback, es decir, la historia del Wagxian estará en total desorden, manejaré distintas líneas del tiempo por lo que no tiene un orden cronológico correcto, pero la pareja del Ramking si. (si vieron Until We Meet Again, este formato les resultará similar)</p>
<p>Habrá cambios en la historia del Ramking, será en su mayoría sacados de mi cabeza pero también contará con la historia original.</p>
<p>El fanfic esta inspirado en soundtrack de la serie tailandesa Until we meet again, My engineer, The Untamed y Mo Dao Zu Shi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>